main_castfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dinner
The Dinner is the second episode of Season 1A of The Family, and the second episode overall. It was released on December 7, 2015 - read it here: Main cast * Queen Steph as Steph * Melanie Martinez as Isabela * Idekmandy as Mandy * Mandy Fitzpatrick as Criminal * Victoria Smurfit as Claire * Jessica Alba as Jessica * Lentimassu as Lenti * Tomdy as Tomdy Recurring cast * Micayla as Micayla Episode STEPH: Come in, come in! TOMDY: why amI here CLAIRE: why is that fucker not behaving well hes getting spANKed LENTI: Ms. Gardner, you're already drunk? CLAIRE: Oh, shut up, you old geezer! LENTI: As you wish it, ma'am. STEPH: This is getting out of hand! Where's dinner?! JESSICA: I don't know, ask Lenti. STEPH: what STEPH: ? JESSICA: I DONT KNOW ASK LENTI STEPH: Are you asking me if you can borrow my lenses? Jessica storms off. LENTI: mexicans just don't work like they used to. STEPH: Oh, Lenti!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUICK, THE DINNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BELA: im hungry wheres food STEPH: I'm trying to g-GO SIT ON THE TABLE WITH THE OTHERS BELA: ill say im going to do that but im not really STEPH: what? BELA: on the job' STEPH: what a beautiful child so obedient CRIMINAL: so whens the meal STEPH: '''have you even looked at the table '''CRIMINAL: no i just got here STEPH: the meal is there im going there right now CRIMINAL: I didnt know that {Dinner Table} BELA: ok food ok CLAIRE: you're getting fat BELA: well you're obviously drunk and desperate and I didn't point that out CLAIRE: you have been raised well BELA: thank you I am aware of that TOMDY: Can you tell me who is that maid JESSICA: Why, hello~ BELA: can you please get subtitles I don't understand you JESSICA: Bela please behave BELA: you want a beehive????? JESSICA: I give up BELA: you want to watch Up???????? LENTI: Looks like you're getting natived. BELA: no LENTI: Was my pun not good enough? TOMDY: that wasn't even a pun BELA: or a joke TOMDY: I think you're too old for jokes LENTI: everyone is the same age in this shit CRIMINAL: but figurativetly you and Claire are the oldest and have white hair and Steph is older than Bela BELA: AAAA TOO MUCH FOURTH WALL MANDY: stop breaking the fourth wall LENTI: Noted. MANDY: you weren't the one that broke it but you still noted it lmao BELA: where am i is this real life or is this fant- TOMDY: don't sing BELA: why TOMDY: sing wiTH ME BELA: ok Bela and Tomdy start to sing Disney songs. MICAYLA: lol JESSICA: since when is she here STEPH: since when we make sandwichs? JESSICA: FOR BABY JESUS' SAKE! STEPH: four little cheeses? JESSICA: I'm leaving STEPH: you're cleaning? LENTI: It would be fun to see her do that for a change... MICAYLA: lol CLAIRE: since when is she here STEPH: I don't know MICAYLA: sorry :0)()(.)(..><<><))() BELA: I agree DODO: meOwmEwoMWOMEWOMEOW BELA: what the fuck is that has a demon escaped aaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa DODO: meowMEOWMWOEMOEEMWOEMWEOWMEWOMEOWMOEWMEOEWMOEMOEW LENTI: NOT THIS AGAIN! GO AWAY, HELL SPAWN! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM! CHAAAA! BELA: I agree with what he said why do we still have this cat CLAIRE: He's fa- TOMDY: It's probably because he's old, just like Claire. BELA: yeah true true Claire finishes her wine ''bottle and asks for another round.'' BELA: when I grow up I wanna be an alcoholic just like grandma ♥ CLAIRE: ....................................................................... STEPH: EVERYONE, CALM DOWN! WE STILL HAVE GAME NIGHT!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1A